


Returning home

by Whenalimetharry



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenalimetharry/pseuds/Whenalimetharry
Summary: returning home after 3 years because of a tragic event, can a hazel-eyed girl helpEmily Sonnett/Original female character
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Kudos: 10





	Returning home

  
_“It’s Oli, you need to come home”_ That’s all I needed to hear; quickly packing a bag packed, flights planned for my immediate departure I was on my way back to Portland. After running from this town three years ago, I’m back but not for reasons any big sister could imagine. 

  
_ “Sergeant Anderson wake up” ‘huh’ “I need to have a word in my _office_” my SFC said sadly._  
_ I’m nervous, a thousand reasons for this meeting rushed through my mind in a matter of seconds. With every step taken to reach the _office_ my heart thumped heavily in my chest. I knock twice._  
_ “Enter” I hear from behind the door _  
_“You wanted to see me Sir” I question while standing near the door. _  
_ “Yes, I received an urgent request for you to call your mother, you can use the _office_” he says stepping out of the room to give me privacy. _  
_“Mom… mom are you there” I look at the phone for some reason _  
_“yeah I am, thanks for calling” she squeaks weakly _  
_“what’s wrong they said it was _urgent_” I say tiredly _  
_“It’s Oli, you need to come home”_

“Mom, dad, I’m home” I call into the house after dropping my belongings at the foot of the stairs. No answer. I wasn’t expecting them to be home with everything that was going on, but I couldn’t go straight to the hospital not after abandoning them three years ago. 

Two hours and a very long shower later I find myself sat outside the private hospital contemplating, stewing. I know I can’t stew for too long visiting hours don’t last forever… I just.. didn’t think it would be this hard. I’m terrified to see what I’m about to walk in on.  
I force myself to walk, every step feeling like I had 100kg strapped to my legs.

As I knock, I hear the once muttering room become quiet. They know it’s me, I had told my mum that I would be here as soon as possible. They great me outside, they tell me they missed me, and they were glad I could come… I feel terrible. Finally they worn me of what I’m about to see.. this terrifies me more than returning home I realise. They let me go in by myself.  
The beeping noise, that horrible noise that means so much is the first thing I notice, my eyes feel wired shut, I don’t want to see the person on the other side of those wires.  
It feels like forever before I open them, but when I do it’s the worst thing, I have ever seen…. My 9-year-old brother Oliver is laid there looking lifeless, without that constant beeping you’d think he was. His left leg covered by a full cast, same with his arm, and his body and face, black and blue. Worst of all is the dressing obviously covering an incision wound on his head.   
Tears were falling freely; I can’t sit in here staring helplessly. I rush out of the room and down the hall. I hear my parents call for me, but I keep moving until I found a quiet corridor where I could breakdown. Why him? How?

“um excuse me” a voice interrupts my breakdown; I sit up and ask her if she needed anything. A box of tissues are pushed at me… like hitting me in face at me.. which she profusely apologises for. I chuckle and say it’s fine, she continues to ramble though saying she interrupted because wanted to see if I was okay. I lost track of what she was saying the minute I looked into her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes.   
“my names Emily” she finishes and sticks her hand out   
“oh, um Evelyn”   
“as I was saying I’m here visiting a friend who just had surgery, how about you” she asks from the seat beside me.  
I tell her that my brother is here, but I didn’t stick around long enough to find anything out, I tell her I should get back she just smiles an ok.  
“see you around” I say turning from the shorter girl walking back towards the room   
Wait I hear from behind me followed by can I have your number; I turn to answer but she starts rambling again. I stop her by handing her my phone which she texts herself.   
“bye for now Evelyn 


End file.
